nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendly soccer match Walker Cavaliers vs. FC Soccerer, July 20 2008
This page contains all the statistics, results and reports of the friendly association football match between the Walker Cavaliers and FC Soccerer on July 20 2008 in the Occidental Arena. This friendly match was organized to prepare for the LSCA Major Soccer League and was won by FC Soccerer with 0 - 2. __TOC__ Overview | homecoach = George Matthews | home1 = Luke Oakley | home2 = John MacBeth '59 | home3 = Martin O. Sawyer | home4 = Joshua Nickolson | home5 = George Timbert | home6 = André Van den Berghe | home7 = Anthony Head | home8 = Anthony Penn | home9 = Stevie Donaldson | home10 = Jean-Paul de Villiers '66 '74 | home11 = Charlie McIntosh | homesubs1 = Matthias Dubois '59 | homesubs2 = Robert Chatterjee '74 | homesubs3 = | away = | awaycoach = Pierlot McCrooke | away1 = John Kirk | away2 = Willy Anderson | away3 = John McCrooke | away4 = Carl B. Waverley | away5 = Ivo Hladovka '8 | away6 = Garry Williams | away7 = Walter De Braeck | away8 = Joe Lobberick | away9 = Joseph Mannez '33 | away10 = George Gybo | away11 = Henk Wouterse '31 | awaysubs1 = William Kiok '31 '78 | awaysubs2 = | awaysubs3 = | score = 0 - 2 }} Match report The two teams from the same town kicked off with good sentiments towards eachother. The atmosphere in the great Occidental Arena was rather quiet but good. The Walker Cavaliers received a significant boost just after kick-off with Charlie McIntosh nearly scoring and Ivo Hladovka receiving a yellow card for the TV'ers. As an indicator of the pattern of the match, however, the Wo-Shees' bright beginning proved misleading. FC Soccerer soon worked their way into the contest, with Walker Cavaliers goalkeeper Luke Oakley forced into action for the first time in the 14th minute. Although his instinctive save came when his own defender, John MacBeth, inadvertently deflected George Gybo's cross towards his own goal, Henk Wouterse's fine through pass had unpicked the Walker's defence and showed the TV'ers were finding their feet. In the 31st minute Henk Wouterse was substituted by William Kiok, who showed his skills from the first minute he was on the field. Wouterse and Gybo cleared the way to the Wo-Shees' goal for Joseph Mannez who scored easily in the 33rd minute. The crowd in the Occidental Arena went crazy, but not for long. The following twenty minutes no great openings or shots were made. The Walker Cavaliers held the ball for the most of the time, but MacBeth's, Timbert's and Head's style was of unseen low quality. Just before the end of the first half a very close goal shot for the Walker's was made, but caught by a very sharp John Kirk. Though the second half began better, no big improvements were visible. Walker Cavaliers coach George Matthews swapped John MacBeth in the 59th for the young Mathias Dubois who succeeded in uplifting the level within minutes. The FC Soccerer defense leaked and the Muzas used this handily, the Cavaliers had more openings in the early stages of the second half. After the first hour the forwards of FC Soccerer made their move forward making two nearly goals. De Villiers tackled the strong Kiok on his way to the goal, rewarded by a yellow card. Coach Matthews took him off the field in the 74th, and threw in the Indian Robert Chatterjee. The weakness on Walker side reinvigorated TV instantly, Oakley making smart stops from John McCrooke and William Kiok while Dubois blocked another William Kiok effort on the line. As the friendly match moved into the last 10 minutes, FC Soccerer had had seven shots on goal to the Cavaliers' one. In the event, however, it was FC Soccerer who continued to carve out chances as the match reached its conclusion, John McCrooke narrowly failing to apply the finishing touch to an unselfish header from Waverley – but the celebrations would not be delayed much longer. In the 78th minute William Kiok made his final move to the Cavaliers' half, making the ultimate goal for the TV'ers. Statistics See also * FC Soccerer * Forum:Stadium * Walker Cavaliers Category:Soccer match Category:Train Village Category:Event in 2008